


Our Day 1

by seohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: But kai is just with his grape juice, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of the other members as their colleagues, Non-Idol AU, Romantic Fluff, Yeonjun and Beomgyu are both university students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohla/pseuds/seohla
Summary: Yeonjun finally had the courage to ask Beomgyu out before graduating from university.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 38





	Our Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i miss being in university as i've already graduated last year and i was kinda visualizing how they would be like in university so i came up with this hehehehe
> 
> also don't forget to listen to Day 1 by K.Will while reading this! :)

“Graduation rehearsal is tomorrow.” Soobin exclaimed, a hint of excitement was seen on his voice. “I can’t believe we really survived university and now graduation is just 2 days away.” Hueningkai said before taking a sip of his grape juice. “I can’t believe I survived university with you crackheads.” Yeonjun said in which he earned a playful stare from the boys. “You have to thank me for passing your plates when you can’t even get up because you were so drunk the night before.” Soobin hissed which made Yeonjun scratch his nape. The three of them are senior university students and they are classmates even though they are not the same age. 

“So I was thinking… When are you planning to ask him out?” Hueningkai suddenly asked which made the two older guys look at him. “Which one of us are you pertaining to?” Soobin asked then Kai pointed his lips towards the blonde guy sitting beside his hyung in which Yeonjun almost choked on his iced americano. “What do you mean asking him out?” Yeonjun asked in return, wiping the corner of his lips. “C’mon hyung. We know you’ve been crushing on Taehyun’s classmate in like forever.” Hueningkai said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Yeah, he’s right hyung. Like I know those looks you would always give him when him and Taehyun are in the same class as us. It’s like you’ve never seen someone as ethereal as him ever before.” Soobin added in which Kai agreed as he nodded his head looking at the blonde guy. Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh, brushing up his hair. Soobin is correct, he indeed has a crush on their roommate’s classmate. He first saw him when he and Taehyun were at their dorm as they were doing an experiment for one of their classes. And at that moment, when Taehyun introduces Beomgyu to the rest of the boys, they can’t take their eyes off of him, especially Yeonjun. He had never seen someone that pretty and such an innocent looking boy, he’s almost the same height as Taehyun but a bit taller, the way his black hair stands out especially when he had his hairband on. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Taehyun said out of nowhere, his gaze fixed on the dark haired boy sitting infront of him. “I’ve been thinking about the graduation rehearsal tomorrow.” Beomgyu said as an excuse before taking a bite on his mocha cake. “Is it really the graduation rehearsal or is it about when will Yeonjun hyung ask you out?” Taehyun replied in which Beomgyu almost choked on his cake. “Hyung. We’ve been classmates since freshman years, even go to the same classes, thesis partners, lab partners and you still think that I don’t even know what you want to eat when we’re stressed out because of anatomy class.” Taehyun was right. They were classmates eversince freshman years and they were inseparable since then. “I just can’t assume that he really likes me by the way he would look at me when I’m in your dorm. It’s been 4 years since I met you and the rest of them but until now I’m still single. I mean I kinda like him but I will not risk anything just because I’m tired being single.” Beomgyu sighed. “You two are such cowards. It’s so obvious that you like each other.” Taehyun hissed in which he earned a glare from the older guy. 

  
  


Finally, it is the day of the graduation rehearsal. All graduating students are gathered outside the university’s gymnasium waiting for further instructions before heading inside. “Can they like start this now? We’re technically standing under the heat of the sun and I haven’t eaten my breakfast yet.” Hueningkai complained as the battery on his mini electric fan had already died. “Can you like not complain even only for this time? And don’t complain to us that you haven’t had your breakfast yet when it’s your fault for waking up like literally 20 mins ago.” Soobin said in return rolling his eyes over the younger guy. Yeonjun just let the younger guys bicker ‘for sure they’re gonna get tired minutes from now’ he said to himself. And so they did, minutes after that, they stopped and just focused on the line as the school finally allowed students to go inside the gymnasium.

Graduation rehearsal just finished and students are heading outside. “Where should we eat? I’m so hungry I could finish a whole buffet.” Hueningkai said as he rubbed his growling belly. “There’s a new chicken place just across the university and I think they have a promo if you’re 5 in the group.” Soobin said as he was looking on his phone about the new chicken place. “But it’s only 3 of us right now.” Yeonjun said. Thinking about it’s only the 3 of them right now, and they don’t want to waste the opportunity of the promo as we're talking about food here. “What if we invite Taehyun and Beomgyu to eat lunch with us?” Soobin suggested which made Yeonjun widened his eyes on the taller guy beside him. Hueningkai noticed his hyung’s expression and immediately looked at Soobin and the two of them had sneaky grins on their faces. “But hyung, the promo’s more cheaper and besides the more of us eat together, the more it’ll be fun.” Hueningkai pleaded whilst looking at the blonde guy. “Kai’s right, hyung. And also I know what you’re thinking. Take this as an opportunity to really spend time with Beomgyu. We’re doing god’s work for you hello?” Soobin exclaimed which made Yeonjun raise up an eyebrow on him. “And remember, we’re graduating from university tomorrow. This might be the only chance to really speak up to him and probably ask him out. We’ve been dying to see the two of you together all these years.” Soobin added as if giving Yeonjun a sermon. 

Before Yeonjun could ever speak, they saw Taehyun approaching them, alongside with Beomgyu. “Thank god, you finally saw us.” Hueningkai said to Taehyun. “Yeonjun’s blonde hair stands out, I told you hyung, blonde suits you.” Taehyun replied, looking at Yeonjun in which the latter gave him a small grin. Soobin noticed how nervous Beomgyu was, this was the first time he had ever seen him this nervous. “Beomgyu is it okay for you to have lunch with us? Don’t worry, Hueningkai’s gonna pay.” Soobin said which made the youngest widened his eyes at him. “Oh.. o-of course. I don’t mind. Thank you for the offer.” Beomgyu softly said, and at that time, Yeonjun can feel his heart racing just by the way Beomgyu talks. He is that whipped for him. “Then let’s go! The promo is only until 2 in the afternoon.” Hueningkai excitedly said as he dragged Yeonjun and Soobin with him and then Taehyun and Beomgyu followed.

They were finally seated down at the chicken place and just patiently waiting for their orders to come. “Do you already have plans after graduation, Kai?” Soobin asked the boy sitting infront of him. “I’m gonna work at my dad’s firm for the meantime before getting my license, probably next year. He has plans on making me take over the company.” Kai replied. “I might go to medical school." Taehyun added. While they were busy chit chatting with each other, Yeonjun can’t help but to nervously play with his fingers as he was seated infront of Beomgyu. It’s the same thing with Beomgyu, he can’t help but to bit his lower lip from time to time, his ears red for whatever reason it is. Taehyun and Hueningkai noticed how those two were quiet when in fact they are the loudest ones. They can’t help but to let out small giggles before looking back at the two awkward ‘lovebirds’. “So uhh… Beomgyu hyung, are you going to continue your plan on working in England after university?” Taehyun said, breaking the awkward tension between the two, making Beomgyu snap back to his senses. “I might. Actually I don’t know. My dad’s a bit hesitant since he wants me to work here instead.” Beomgyu replied. Taehyun nodded at him before looking at the person sitting infront of Beomgyu. He can’t tell what’s going on with Yeonjun’s mind at that time. “But that doesn’t mean I will not take it. In fact, the company’s offering me a great deal.” Beomgyu added, taking a sip on his soda. What Beomgyu said had occupied Yeonjun’s mind at that time, he basically thought of what Soobin had told him a while ago. ‘Maybe this will be my only chance to really ask him out. He might take the offer to work in England and will probably not see him again.’ he thought to himself while unconsciously furrowing his eyebrows. 

As soon as their orders came, they all ate in silence as if all of them didn't even know each other. It was a comfortable silence, to say the least. “Hey Beomgyu.. Can you pass me the tissue roll?” Yeonjun asked, pointing at the tissue roll beside Beomgyu on the table. He then handed the tissue to the older guy and the moment their hands brushed at each other, Yeonjun could feel his ears reddening from the sudden contact. So does Beomgyu, the moment his fingers accidentally touched Yeonjun’s palm, he couldn’t avoid the feeling of his cheeks blushing. Little did they know that Hueningkai and Taehyun noticed them which made the two shake their heads. “They are such cowards. It’s so annoying.” Hueningkai whispered to Taehyun. “I know. It’s so obvious that they like each other a lot” Taehyun whispered back. 

That night, Yeonjun couldn’t stop thinking about the way Beomgyu's hands touched his. He also couldn’t stop thinking on how it would be like to hold his hand longer? To rub the back of it. To even intertwine their fingers. To actually kiss- “Hey hyung. I’ve been calling you in like forever. I’m about to head home.” Soobin interrupted him with his daydreaming. He got up from his bed, gave the younger boy a glare before nodding. “Okay. Message me once you get home. Have a safe drive.” Yeonjun said tapping Soobin’s shoulder. “Thank you hyung. See you tomorrow.” Soobin said before finally closing the door on their apartment. Yeonjun was left alone since he was living the furthest among the 4 of them so it will be hard for him to drive home and then come back to Seoul the next day. He prompted himself on the couch before taking his phone, scrolling mindlessly on his social media. After scrolling and chatting with some friends, for whatever reason, he found himself staring at beomgyu’s phone number. ‘Should I?’ he asked himself, unconsciously biting on his index finger, a habit he does when he’s nervous about something. ‘You can do this, Choi Yeonjun. It’s just a message.’ and by that he started to type on his phone. “It’s now or never.” he said before clicking the send button, throwing his phone on the couch. He just hopes he will reply to him.

Beomgyu was busy fixing his outfit that he is going to wear for tomorrow’s graduation when he heard a beep, his phone lighting up. His eyes widened at what he saw. ‘Thanks for hanging out with us today. :) See you tomorrow?’ the message read. Beomgyu can’t believe that his crush, Choi Yeonjun had just sent him a message, and it’s a personal one. Beomgyu can’t hide the blush coming from his cheeks and his small squeal as he can feel his heart, about to explode from his chest. He immediately called Taehyun after this. “What now?” Taehyun asked from the other line. “I’m about to freak out. What should I reply to ‘see you tomorrow’?” Beomgyu said, without any pause as if his life depends on what’s gonna be Taehyun’s answer. “HOLD UP! DID YEONJUN HYUNG JUST MESSAGED YOU?!” he almost shouted at his friend over the phone in which Beomgyu replied with a short squeal. “Please help a friend out. Should I reply?” Beomgyu asked again, still a bit freaking out. “Be a little hard-to-get. He might think that you’re interested in him when you reply fast.” Taehyun suggested. “Mom suddenly asked for help. Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beomgyu suddenly said as an excuse before ending the call. Actually, he had second thoughts on Taehyun’s suggestion. ‘Maybe he’s just being nice.’ ‘Sending me a message doesn’t mean he’s interested in me.’ ‘Or maybe he is interested in me.’ all these thoughts were occupying Beomgyu’s mind. He ruffled his hair before lying down on his bed, he didn’t even notice that he had already fallen asleep, totally forgotten about Yeonjun’s message.

“Crackheads are finally degree holders!” Yeonjun exclaimed before giving Soobin and Hueningkai chest bumps. “I can’t believe I’m not going to see you two everyday from now on. What a sort of relief.” Soobin jokingly said which made the two glare at him. “Do you know where Taehyun is? He said he’s going to meet us to take a picture infront of the school.” Hueningkai asked before looking at his phone, to see if there’s any message from Taehyun. Right when Kai’s about to message again his roommate, they saw him running towards them alongside Beomgyu. “Congratulations! My annoying roommates finally made it.” Taehyun said. “Hey! We made it clear and clean.” Yeonjun protested in which the three of them laughed. “Hey Beomgyu hyung! Congrats to you as well.” Hueningkai interrupted them before looking at Beomgyu in which the latter gave him a small “Thank you.” 

The five of them went straight ahead to the university’s main grounds to take pictures with their togas, taking in their last moments as university students before stepping out into the real world. “Not gonna lie. I’m going to miss you guys, for real.” Taehyun said which made all of them in awe. “I didn’t know you had a soft heart with you for all of us.” Soobin teased. “Hey. This is gonna be the first and last.” “Hey guys. I gotta go. My parents wanted to go last minute shopping before our flight tomorrow.” Hueningkai interrupted. And all of them parted ways one by one, all that was left was Yeonjun and Beomgyu. 

It was an awkward silence to say the least. No one dares to speak first, or they are just waiting for each other on who is going to speak first. “Hey—” “Yeon—” the two of them said in unison, facing each other. “Okay, you go first.” Beomgyu insisted. Yeonjun let out a long and deep sigh before standing closer to the younger guy. “Look. This might be my first and last chance to do this so please hear me out.” Yeonjun started. “Ever since Taehyun introduced you to us, you never left my mind. Whenever I would see you laugh or smile because Taehyun cracked a joke, it makes me smile as well. It makes my heart flutter, gyu. It makes me wanna do the same for you. I want to be the reason why you smile or laugh. I want to be the reason for your happiness. I want to spend my forever with you, Choi Beomgyu.” Yeonjun added looking at the younger’s hands, feeling the urge to hold it. “When you told us that you’ve been offered a job in England, that made me rethink my decision to not confess to you because we might never see each other again for next few years. It’s okay if you don’t like me back, I just wanna get this off of my chest and to say it before it’s too late.” Yeonjun felt tears coming out from his eyes but he held it since he didn't want Beomgyu to see him in his weak state.

“Is it my turn to speak now?” Beomgyu asked when he felt that Yeonjun’s done with his confession. He also let out a deep sigh, pressing his lips. “You know why I didn’t reply to your text message? I was supposed to but I fell asleep. I was so nervous and freaked out a little bit when you messaged me, I even asked Taehyun for help. It’s because you made me feel nervous when you’re around. The look you would always give me whenever I’m near, it makes me conscious but at the same time it gives butterflies to my stomach. But as years passed by, I thought you weren’t interested in me since we’ve only talked once I’m hanging out with you guys.” he paused, gathered up his courage and finally held Yeonjun’s hands in which the blonde guy widened his eyes. “But I was wrong now that I heard your confession. I like you too, Choi Yeonjun. More than anybody else. And I would also love to be your happiness.” he added, looking into Yeonjun’s dark orbs whilst rubbing his hand with his thumb.

Yeonjun’s face lit up hearing Beomgyu’s confession. He couldn’t believe that his crush liked him back. “So I guess this is our Day 1?” Yeonjun asked in which he received a nod from Beomgyu. He suddenly gained all the courage and immediately hugged the younger guy. “You don’t even know how happy I am right now. I finally got to call you my baby.” he said hugging the younger guy tighter. Beomgyu hugged him back, burying his face on Yeonjun’s chest, inhaling his perfume. “Me too, baby. So do I.” he softly whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, ive been making yeonjun an architecture major even on my first txt au idk he just gives me that vibe and also this has been stucked on my drafts for like 12 days as i'm experiencing writer's block like most of the time :(


End file.
